


Cuddle Out Boy

by spendon



Category: Fall Out Boy, fob - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Not Relationship Stuff, Other, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendon/pseuds/spendon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick didn't mean for this to happen. He just wanted some warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Out Boy

  He was cold.

  It was winter, the bus wasn't as warm as it usually was, and he was cold. Patrick's jacket wasn't doing its job, it was failing him, letting all the freezing cold air ventilate in through the safety of his jacket and to his body, dappling his wonderfully pale skin with goosebumps all over.

  To solve his problem, Patrick plopped down next to Joe in the lounge, snuggling into his side, wrapping his arms around him, practically absorbing the warmth from the other.

  "Ew, Patrick, you're cold," Joe wrinkled his nose, trying to shove the singer off, but Patrick wouldn't budge. He was in search of warmth, and he was unstoppable. 

  "And you're warm. Fight me."

  Joe only shrugged in response, sinking back into the couch, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. He glanced up from his spot as Andy entered the bus, huffing.

  "It's so fucking freezing out there, God," Andy declared as he shut the door, grumbling.

  "Come join the cuddles," Joe snorted, reaching underneath Patrick's hat to pet his hair. 

  The drummer raised a brow, tilting his head, before walking over, sitting down right next to Patrick, leaning on him. Patrick couldn't help but grin cheekily as he was surrounded in the warmth of his best friends. He silently wished he could be at home, be with Elisa, and do this. But his friends would suffice for now.

  Pete came on the bus around five to ten minutes later, looking a little stumped when he saw the odd mess of legs and arms that was his bandmates. 

  "Aww, are we having a fuckin' cuddle puddle? You fuckers didn't even invite me, but now you can count me in!" 

  Everyone gave out a small "oof" of discomfort as Pete lay himself on the tangled legs, grinning up at Patrick, who hadn't expected this at all.

  He really didn't mean for this to happen.

  He just wanted some warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> dumb thing for my boyfriend who wanted fall out boy cuddle puddles


End file.
